Demons and Keyblades
by Squirrelgurl
Summary: Rated for some shounenai and swearing: Sora and Riku are sent off to a boarding school on the main Island of Japan. But a dare from a new friend sends them to feudal japan where they meet...INUYASHA? Wow...i didn't see that one coming...
1. Default Chapter

Me: Hi everyone! Your author here! This will be a cross over between Inuyasha and kingdom hearts!

Sora: You seem happy today!

Riku: She must have taken her pills this morning.

Me: Yeppers!

Sora: '' uh…hehe

Riku: --'' just get on with the disclaimer already!

Disclaimer: sigh I wish I owned Kingdom hearts and Inuyasha right this instant! Well…I don't… But I will…WHEN I TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH MY ARMY OF SQUIRRELS!!!!!!! MUHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cough cough Ahem! Sorry about that…I do that sort of thing sometimes…

Warnings: There really isn't that much that needs a warning…Well there might be hints of Yaoi (boyxboy relationships) but just for humor. Also there will be swearing and potential dismemberment caused by extreme violence.

Things to know!!!!-

"Means talking"

Is Sora's thought

'Is Riku's thought'

Demons and Keyblades (InuxKH fanfic) 

A young boy about 15 raced down the beach at full speed. His spiky brown hair wavered only slightly in the warm breeze. His deep blue eyes glimmered with annoyance. He looked up and spotted his target. A 16-year boy with long silver hair and aquamarine eyes sat by the waters edge. The boy sped up narrowing his eyes. There he is…

"RIKU YOU STUPID BASTERD!!!!!!!" he screamed at the boy by the water.

"Hi Sora!" He called back a sly grin plastered on his face. Sora ran to the boy and collapsed by his side desperately trying to catch his breath.

"R-riku pant you I- pant idiot." He whispered clutching his chest. Riku smiled sheepishly.

"Why whatever did I do wrong Sora?" He said trying his best to look innocent. Sora pouted after finally regaining his breath.

"You know exactly what you did wrong!" He said getting extremely annoyed. He had run all this way to demand an explanation from his silver haired friend and now Riku was toying with him…he knew what Sora was talking about! He just wanted to see the brunette suffer.

Riku smiled and scratched his chin in mock thought. "Now what could have made you so mad? Hmm…did I forget your birthday…no…did I sleep with your girlfriend or something…no you don't have a girlfriend…. Hmm…"

"CUT IT OUT RIKU!!!" screamed the boy obviously irritated.

"Or was it the threesome I had with Cloud and Mr. Leon…" Riku said with a smile. Sora's eyes grew as big as saucepans.

"WHAT THREESOME?!?!?!" Riku chuckled at the boy's reaction and decided to milk this a little more.

"The one we had when you were on vacation with your family…I do believe we used your room too…I hope we didn't leave too much of a mess!" Sora turned pale and fell backwards in the sand. Riku chuckled. The younger boy shot up with a look of sheer hatred in his eyes.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY RIKU!" Sora screamed pushing him away.

"On the contrary my dear Sora…I found it hilarious!"

"Riku that's not the reason why I came here and you know it!"

Riku sighed; he couldn't avoid it much longer. "It's about the school I'm going to isn't it…" he said his voice trailing off. Sora snorted.

"Well thanks to a phone call from your mother your not going alone…" He grumbled. Riku smiled.

"So your folks are making you come to?" He said combing a hand through his hair.

"Yes! And all my mom told me was that you got in trouble and had to go so I had to go too…my mom always makes me do what your parents make you do…its almost like their conspiring against us. Anyway the reason I came hear is to get an explanation! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO GET YOURSELF IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!!"

Riku frowned. "I didn't do anything…much anyway…all I did was get in a few fist fights and blow up a building or two…nothing bad…or nothing that bad at least. But anyway…how bad could this boarding school on the Main Island be? Well…it's too late to do anything about it…I mean we do leave tomorrow after all." Sora did his famous 'I'm pissed off but still incredibly cute' pout and glared at Riku.

"I am seriously considering not talking to you EVER again!" He growled.

Riku smiled. Even when Sora was trying to look angry he was still incredibly cute. He cupped the younger boy's chin and laughed. "Aww come on Sora? You and I both no you couldn't last more than two minutes without talking to me."

Sora batted away Riku's hand. "I could so last more than two minutes!" he said defiantly.

"Yeah right Sora…"

"I could too Riku!"

"Could not."

"Could too!"

"Could not."

"COULD TOO!"

A/N: Riku remains calm through all of this, unlike Sora…--u

"Could not." 

Sora stood up and glared at Riku. "I CAN TOO AND I'LL PROVE IT! I'm not talking to you for the rest of the night." With that Sora turned and started to walk away. It only took a few seconds for Riku to think of something to say. He took a deep breath and yelled after the retreating boy.

"FINE SORA! BUT DON'T FORGET TO PACK YOUR THONG FOR OUR NEW SCHOOL TOMORROW!" After hearing this Sora ran back to Riku and put a hand over his mouth.

"Riku you stupid basterd I do not wear a thong!!!" He hissed glaring at the older boy. Riku grinned evilly.

"What happened to not talking to me Sora?" Sora's eyes grew wide with shock.

"But…no…wait! That's not fair! You tricked me Riku!" Riku smiled and stood up.

"Come on Sora we should head home…its getting late." He said dragging a slightly confused Sora behind him. "Besides Sora…we have a big day tomorrow!"

----------------------Chapter end-------------------------

Me: soooooo…. How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Meh?

Sora: I hated it!

Riku: That's only because I spent that whole chapter making you look like an idiot.

Me: GASP The Sora fans are sure to kill me! NO! Runs around in circles screaming hide me

Riku: Great…Sora better get the straight jacket…

Sora: Way ahead of you…

LoL…well anyway…next chappie I promise to start the Inuyasha portion of this fanfic. Well! Domo Arigatou for reading my fic! Byes!

Yours truly,

Squirrelgurl


	2. A new well and a wet wake up

Me: I'mmmm backkkkkkk!!!!!!!! 

Sora: Oh god…She's been eating sugar again!!!!! Oo

Riku: Quick DUCK FOR COVER!!!!

Sora: Why?

Riku: I don know actually…I've just always wanted to do that…

Sora & Me: uhh….. (sweat drop)

Riku: Never mind….

Inuyasha: Will you get on with the story already?!?!

Me: Hi Inuyasha! Why are you here so early? The story hasn't even started yet!!!

Inuyasha: I'm not early you idiot your late!! (hits me on head)

Me: OWWY!!!!! KAGOME!!!!!!!!

Kagome: INUYASHA….

Inuyasha: No….please no……

Kagome: SIT BOY!!!!!!

Inuyasha: (Falls flat on face)

Riku: Wow! I wish I could do that to Sora!

Sora: (shifts away slightly) And why is that….

Riku: (evil grin) Wouldn't you like to know…

Me: HEY THIS IS A PG-13 STORY HERE!!!!

Sora: What! I'm so confused!

Riku: (smirk) I kno, I'm sorry….

Me: Well disclaimer time!!!!! No I don't own Inuyasha….or kingdom hearts….But I have beaten Kh the game! I feel so special…and yet…so alone…..

A/N: Thanx to all my loving supporters! So far that's three but you know! Whatever….

**Rain Wind Girl:** Thanx! You make me feel so loved! I have people in my head too!! Oo weird….lol!

**( -) : **Well I have met your demands and I added! Hope you like it!

**Hlb333: **Thanx! Yep you're my first reviewer! Glad you reviewed too!

Demons and Keyblades Ch.2

In the past, the Japanese feudal era to be exact

A small fox child sat on the top of the steps to a village hut. His light brown hair slightly falling over his eyes. The young kitsune growled in frustration. "I'M SO BOARD!!!" He declared to the world falling on his back and starring at the sky. A pout formed on his lips, his green eyes fixed upon the clouds far above him.

"Humph…It's so boring when Kagome's not around." He said thinking allowed. He hated it when his make shift mother went back to her own time. He closed his eyes and envisioned her. He could see her smile, Her gleaming hazel eyes, and her raven black hair that fell to the middle of her back. He could almost smell her wonderful unique sent. Wait a minute! The Kitsune could in fact smell her sent!!! He jumped to his feet and raced to the well, the portal between Kagome's world and his own. Yay! He thought cheerfully, Kagome's Back!

A young girl with raven black hair hopped out of the well. With a smile on her face she stretched and pulled a huge yellow backpack from the well. "This thing just seems to get heavier and heavier!" She said breathlessly. The girl wore a white and green Japanese high school uniform, her short skirt flickering in the small breeze.

"It feels so good to be back!" Though I am missing school…. But I guess that is considered as a perk…I wonder what excuse Grandpa made up for me this time…She thought placing the bag on the ground beside her.

"Kagome!" came a voice from behind the girl. A smile formed on her lips as she turned arms open to the Kitsune that had called her.

"Hi Shippou!" Kagome chimed patting the fox child fondly on the head.

"I've missed you so much Kagome!" Shippou cried cuddling up close to Kagome taking in her amazing sent.

Another voice entered the conversation. "Hey Kagome. Glad to have you back. And I didn't even have to come and get you this time..."

Kagome's heart fluttered at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. She even forgave him for the snide comment. She just loved being with him, he made her whole. How she longed to stroke his long white hair, and to play with those ears or his. She loved everything about him. From his gorgeous red kimono to his shinning amber eyes. She was hopelessly in love…and she liked it. She pushed down her excitement and turned the dog-eared half demon with a smile on her face. "Heh! It's good to see you too Inuyasha!"

The dog-demon looked slightly shocked at her comment. But shook it off with a smile. They stood there in a surprisingly comfortable silence for the longest time, that is before a little fox child got tired of all the standing around. He jumped off Kagome and landed gracefully in front of her feet. "Come on Kagome!" He cried grabbing her hand. "Kaede (could someone help me with the spelling of her name please?) and the others are waiting at the village!"

Inuyasha looked as though he had just remembered something incredibly important. "Oh yeah! Kagome…"

She looked up from picking up her bag. "Ya?"

"Kaede wants to talk to you, She says that it's really important."

Kagome just nodded and they headed off to the village.

FF to when they get to the village

Before Kagome could even say hi to Sango or Miroku (two more of her friends) she is pulled aside by the old priestess Kaede. "Its nice to see you again Kagome!"

Kagome smiled at the woman. "Nice to see you too! Inuyasha told me you had something to say?" The old woman nodded.

"Kagome…I'm afraid that there most likely is another well leading from your world to this one…" Kagome looked at the Kaede a little puzzled. Why was she so worried? This could prove useful for getting back and forth between worlds. Kaede continued.

"Kagome. This portal will not only let you through…It will let anything through…there's more… A prophecy has been told that a boy who has a hidden power to open worlds could get through and take anyone who they are touching along with them…. we must find this boy or this could mean that…."

Kagome swallowed and finished Kaede's sentence for her. "This could mean that Naraku could enter my world…" Kaede nodded. Kagome swallowed hard. "But who in the world could this boy be?"

Back in normal Japan

"AHH! COLD!!!!!!!!! RIKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora screamed after getting woken up by a bucket of water being dumped on his head. Riku grinned putting down the now empty bucket and throwing some clean clothes at Sora.

"Well you wouldn't wake up so I had to resort to desperate measures." Riku said with a grin.

"And who exactly gave you permission to resort to drastic measures???" Sora enquired while pulling on his pants and trying to dry his now soaked hair all at the same time.

"Your mom." Riku said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed on his chest.

Sora cursed. " I SWEAR THEY'RE CONSPIERING AGAINST ME!" He shouted pulling on his shirt.

"Who's conspiring against you now?" Sora looked up to see his mother standing in the doorway.

"No one mother dearest…." Sora hissed with a hint of malice in his voice.

His mom laughed. "Well get going you two! The fairy leaves in an hour!" She said walking away.

"Whatever.." Sora called after her…This was just great…why did this stuff ALWAYS have to happen to him?!? He picked up his stuff and followed Riku out the door. "Goodbye home…Hello boarding school…"He mumbled.

End of chappie!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: That sucked.

Me: Ya well so do you so nya! (Sticks out tongue) Sora: I'M WET!!!!!

Riku: I love making your life miserable! Sora's mom: Me too!

Sora: HA SO YOU ARE CONSPIRING AGAINST ME!!

Sora's mom: Who me?

A/N: Well…neway!! Tell me how you liked it! Byes for now!

Squirrelgurl


	3. Hojo and Pregnancy? Oo weird

Me: Exams are done so I'm back and I'm feeling the love! (Hugs Sora)

Sora: kwaii smile I feel loved too! (Hugs me back)

Riku: Love stinks………scowls.

Sora: Awwww! Is Riku feeling left out? (Pouts in sympathy) I can give you a hug too if you want!

Riku: (mumbles incoherently)

Sora: What was that Riku?

Riku: (smirk) I don't want a hug, I want something a little more entertaining than that…

Sora: What's that supposed to mean…(a bad case of innocence…sigh there is no hope for him)

Riku: Well since you asked….(smirks even more)

Me: RIKU! THIS IS A PG-13 STORY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Riku: I know…but I can dream….(starts thinking thoughts that will not be repeated on this page.)

Sora: O.O Uhh……..right……….

Me: Right….well I thought that today it would be interesting to have someone else do the disclaimer for me!

Riku: (smirk) that's just because you cant bear to say it yourself….

Me: NU UH!

Riku: YA HU!

Me: NU UH!

Riku: YA HUH!

ME: NU UH! NOW DIIIIEEEEE! (Jumps on Riku and starts strangling him)

Sora: NO! STOP GUYS! (Tries to pry me off Riku)

Kira from gundam seed: Uhh…. Um…I'm here for the disclaimer…. But…is this a bad time or something?

Me: (Pushes Sora away and jumps off Riku) Nope not at all! Smiles Whenever your ready Kira!

Kira: Squirrelgurl does not, and will not ever own Inuyasha, Kingdom hearts, Final Fantasy or any other specific product she features in this fic. So no one can sue ok?

Me: (sigh) What can ya do…..

A/N: 9 reviews! I feel so special…I…I think I'm gonna cry…..sniff

**Kage: **Thanx for the support! And guess what! I'M UPDATING! lol! Keep reviewing please!

**Rain Wind Girl:** Did you have fun at your dance? YAY SUGAR HIGHNESS!

**Pigeonpower:** As long as you don't send your pigeon army after me than I'll add! Thanx for the idea! I'm gonna use it! Well I hope that you and David don't kill each other! Well…I hope that you enjoy the chapter!

**Mitth'raw'nuruodo:** I'm glad that you're enjoying it! Please keep reviewing and I'll keep adding! Enjoy!

**Miko:** I'm sorry about the swearing! It's just for comedy…so don't be offended! I'll continue!

**Warnings:** Same as before…language…. Maybe some yaoi hints but once more only for humor!

**What you should know:**

'Is thought'

"Is dialect"

(((Means I'm changing time or place)))

**Demons and Keyblades**

Sora stumbled off the boat feeling extremely sick. Riku followed him carrying both of their bags. Riku smirked. "I had no clue how sea sick you could get Sora!"

Sora managed to glare at his friend while bending over and clutching his stomach. "If it wasn't for you Riku, I wouldn't be here on the main Island and I would not have had to take that flippin' ferry!" He hissed slowly standing up.

Riku smiled approaching his friend and ruffling his hair. "Whatever you say kid…" He said with a smirk.

Sora pouted. "I'm only one year younger than you ya know!" He cried pushing the older boy away.

"But a year younger is still younger!" Riku stated with a satisfied smirk. "Plus you may not be that much younger but you still need someone to protect you…I mean you pretty helpless you know…Hell you can't even cook! And that's where I, your best friend, come in." Sora frowned. Riku was right. 'I am pretty useless…' Riku saw the upset look on Sora's face and immediately felt guilty.

"Look Sora…I didn't mean anything by it…" He said putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Sora turned and smiled at Riku.

"No it's ok! I know that I would screwed without you!" He said grabbing his bags. He was about to walk away when he realized that he didn't know where they were supposed to go. He turned back to Riku and scratched the back of his head grinning. "Well…um where exactly are we supposed to go Riku?"

Riku chuckled. "We go to the fairy station and wait for our escort...it should be a kid from our school. Probably our age…or my age anyway. Come on I'll race you to the station!" Sora grinned.

"One…"

"Two…"

"GO!" Both boys sped off towards the station. Riku won. 'Of course, he is stronger, faster and more capable than me…and my best friend…' thought Sora as he finally caught up to Riku. Both of them stood with their hands on their knees trying to catch their breath.

"Bye…. the way….who…who is this student that's picking us up." Sora panted still breathing hard.

Riku thought for a moment. "I do believe that his name is Hojo…"

**Chapter pause**

Me: Hmmm…..to end or not to end….that is the question.

Sora: No! You can't end it now!

Riku: ties me to a chair and forces me to type more Oh no! your not ending it yet!

Me: squeaks and continues typing

**Continues chapter**

(((In feudal Japan)))

Kagome returned to the hut after her talk with Kaede. The smile that usually blessed her lips was missing and her eyes were filled with worry. 'We have to find this boy…but that means he has to stay with us…whether he likes it or not…that just seems wrong to me…' She walked into the village hut to find a kitsune in her arms.

"What did Kaede want to talk to you about Kagome?" Shippou asked looking up at Kagome.

"Oh nothing…" 'If I tell them now that boy will be in our possession soon…but it will also mean that the poor kid doesn't have a choice…I just can't tell them now.' "We were just talking about my life beyond the well." 'Nice lie…they wont buy it…'

Inuyasha snorted. Kagome knew what was coming… 'Uh oh…what's he gonna say….' She thought biting the bottom of her lip. Inuyasha spoke up. "Probably just talking about that boyfriend of yours at your school…what was his name…Hojo right…hn."

Kagome turned bright red. "Hojo IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She yelled.

"YA RIGHT!" Inuyasha screamed back. "I KNOW THAT YOU LIKE HIM!"

Kagome got one of those anime veins and her eye started to twitch. "INUYASHA! SIT!" The beaded necklace around the half demon's neck glowed and he fell face first into the ground. Kagome glared at him. "Hojo is not my boyfriend! And besides! He moved away and he's going to some boarding school now…" Inuyasha just sat up and turned his back to her. 'He can be so immature!' thought Kagome.

Her attention turned to the rest of her friends. On the other side of the room sat a monk with black hair and a purple robe. Miroku…he's about 18 and he's a total pervert. A girl in a purple skirt with long black hair sat next to the monk with a small Kitten with two tails and a giant boomerang beside her. Sango the demon slayer…she's 18 as well and is the one that keeps Miroku in check. The kitten is the demon Kirara. She doesn't look like much now, but when you get her mad, she turns into a giant ferocious tiger with huge sharp fangs, not someone you want to mess with.

Kagome smiled and greeted her three other friends. "Sango, Miroku, Kirara, how are you!"

The monk smiled. "Fine thanks." Sango on the other hand just stared at Kagome.

"Kagome what were you and Kaede really talking about…"

Kagome froze… 'Uh oh…busted…'

(((Back in normal Japan)))

"Hojo you say? What a stupid name! Ugh! I have a feeling that me and this guy are not gonna get along!" Sora said standing up strait.

"I have the same feeling." Came a voice from behind the two boys. They turned to see a brown haired boy in a really cheesy school uniform. " You must be Riku (Points to Riku) and you must be Sora (Points to Sora) (He's seen their pictures before! DUH!) I'm Hojo, It's a _pleasure_ to meet you." But in response to this Sora just stared in awe at the school uniform. It took a while for him to snap out of his trance.

"DON'T TELL ME WE HAVE TO WEAR THAT STUPID UNIFORM! IF WE DO SOMEONE IS GOING TO PAY!" Riku shook his head at the younger boy's reaction.

"Relax Sora. This school has no dress code…I saw it in the brochure. This guys just wearing his for the hell of it." Riku said with his usual 'I'm so cool I make ice shiver' smirk.

"Man what a relief! I really thought for a second that I would have to dress like this clown!" Sora said jabbing a thumb in Hojo's direction. Hojo frowned.

"Well this clown is getting impatient…grab your bags and lets go!" With that the three boys left the ferry station and headed for a red convertible parked just a few feet away. Riku nodded at the car.

"Nice wheels Hobo…"

"ITS HOJO! NOW GET IN THE STUPID CAR BEFORE I STICK YOU IN THE TRUNK WITH THE LUGAGE!" Hojo screamed throwing the two other boy's bags into the trunk.

"Wow…he was easy to crack. Nice final touch Riku!" Sora exclaimed giving his silver haired buddy a high five. Riku smirked.

"And I knew just the right buttons to press too…cutos to me!" He said stepping into the back of the car. Sora followed him into the back with an irresistibly kwaii smile plastered on his face. Riku laughed.

"Sora you're doing it again!" Sora looked puzzled.

"What?" he asked tilting his head to the side making him look like a confused puppy. Riku laughed even harder.

"Acting cute!" Riku said pinching Sora's cheek. Sora's face grew extremely red.

"I am so not cute!" He screamed crossing his arms and pouting. At this point Hojo turned to glare at the boys. But instead of a snide comment all he did was smile.

"You know he's right Sora…you are acting cute, my old friend Kagome would have gone absolutely nuts for that face!" Hojo said before turning and starting the car. Sora just turned an even deeper shade of red and sunk into the seat. Riku on the other hand looked interested.

"Who's Kagome?"

(((Back in feudal Japan (I know I'm skipping back and forth a lot in this chapter…Sry!)))

Kagome scratched the back of her head. 'Now how am I gonna get this one…think Kagome THINK!' The others looked confused by Sango's comment but Sango just crossed her arms and looked sternly at Kagome.

"Well Kagome…I'm waiting…"

Kagome was desperate…she needed to say something…anything…. so she said the first thing that came to her mind…BIG MISTAKE!

"Uh…um…you see…I-I-I…I'M PREGNANT!" The second the words left her mouth she instantly regretted them. 'OH SHIT! DID I JUST SAY WHAT I THINK I SAID?' Inuyasha's jaw could have hit the ground it was so low.

"DID YOU JUST SAY WHAT I THINK YOU SAID!" he screamed jumping to his feet.

"Umm…hehe…no I didn't? heh heh…." Kagome said with little anime sweatdrops on her head. Inuyasha looked furious.

"I KNOW WHAT I HEARD!" He screamed slamming a fist into the wall. Kagome flinched.

"oooOOOOooo great! What a mess I'm in now! Smart one Kagome! But what was I supposed to say…I couldn't just tell them about the second well…" She 'thought' to herself (ya right!). Inuyasha and the others blinked.

"So you mean you're not pregnant?" asked the kitsune that was now sitting on Kagome's lap. Kagome gasped.

"DID I SAY THAT OUTLOUD?" Shecried slapping a hand over her mouth. Everyone in the room did an anime fall, serprisingly except for the monk. Miroku looked at Kagome with sincere seriousness in his eyes (for once!) and spoke.

"Kagome…what about this _second_ well?" Kagome blinked twice before sighing. Well there was no use hiding it now!

"Ok…here goes…"

End of chapter

Me: (Sigh.) Nothing like a good cliffy! Ok how was that for a chapter!

Inuyasha: I thought that the last one was bad but I mean this one really sucked!

Me: I take offense to that!

Inuyasha: GOOD!

Me: WHY I OUTA!

Sora: RESTRAIN YOURSELF! (Grabs me.)

Me: LET ME AT HIM!

Inuyasha: Ya let her at me! I could beat her with one hand tied behind my back!

Me: THAT'S IT I'M BRINING OUT THE SQUIRREL ARMIES!

Inuyasha: BRING IT ON!

Sora: NO! NO BRINGING ANYTHING ON!

Me: PAY BACK TIME BABY!

(On the side lines)

Riku: Kagome you think we should help Sora?

Kagome: Naw! This is fun to watch!

Shippou: (Enters conversation) Ya! This is great stuff!

Riku: Hey what's with the mutant squirrel?

Shippou: I'm a fox demon thank you very much!

Riku: Sure thing kid…whatever you say…

Shippou: evil glint in eye…Oh you will pay for that…one way or another…

(Black screen is pulled down blocking Riku and Shippou from view)

Riku: What are you doing…hey…wait!

Shippou: FOXFIRE!

Riku: Ouch! HEY! DARK KEYBLADE COME TO ME!

Shippou: FLAME-THROWER COME TO ME!

Riku: HEY! You can't use that!

Shippou:Um. I'm not? Oh in that case...i dont care (you can't see it but he's grinning evily right now)… where was I? Oh ya! Nighty night Riku…

Riku: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Screen comes up)

Sora: RIKU SPEAK TO ME!

Riku: I'm alive! I'm fine really! (Stands up) Rea…rea…reall…(Falls back down)

Sora: It's ok…he's just unconscious…and severely burned…nothing too to bad…

Me: OMG…I can't believe Shippou did that to Riku…

Shippou: I'm not Shippou I'm…(pulls off disguise and gets like 10x bigger and turns into a woman) Riku's mom! Come to conspire against him! I'm not in the fic so I figured I'd do it afterwards.

All: Oo

Sora: And I thought my mom was bad…

A/N: lol! Hope you liked it! Again you review and I'll add ok? Ok. And thanks for being so patient! Exams were totally killing me and I studied for like a month strait…I'll add later k? K. Byes!

Yours truly,

Squirrelgurl


	4. Bishi buddies and Gothic Warriors? Dont ...

Me: Well on popular demand I am back! That and the fact that one of my reviewers keeps POKING ME WITH A STICK! (Glares at FallenInsaneDemon)

Riku: Hey that looks fun! (Starts poking Squirrelgurl as well)

Sora: Yay poking! (Pokes as well)

Me: LEAVE ME ALONE! (Cries)

All: Ok then…

Riku: Well I personally think that you have some explaining to do…I mean come on! It's taken you what? A month to update this god forsaken story!

Me: GOMEN! I am so so sorry! I blame it on French class!

Sora: You blame everything on French class.

Me: Quiet you…

Sephiroth from FF7 otherwise known as Sephy: Who do I kill! (Brandishes really, _Really_, REALLY big sword)

Sora: Eep! You're the scary guy from the game!

Riku: Let's kill him!

Sephiroth: BRING IT ON!

Me: NO! (Breaks up Sephy and Riku) No fighting! Riku go die in a whole some where and Sephiroth do the disclaimer like I hired you to do!

Riku: Fine then! (Sticks out tongue at Sephy)

Sephiroth: Squirrelgurl does not in any shape or form own anything other than the licence to her imagination.

Sora: You can get a licence for imagination?

Me: Well obviously.

Riku: (From dark whole somewhere) THAT'S IT I'M COMIN BACK! AND BY THE TIME I GET THERE YOU HAD BETTER HAVE STARTED!

Me: Oh gawd!

Warnings: Same thing…swearing…A little bit of shounen-ai but again just for humour…

TO MY LOYAL FANS!

**DazedxConfused** Hey! Don't you find animal armies useful? They do all your dirty work for you! I mean…never mind. LoL. Anyway here is some more crazy insanity for ya!

**Miko**: Good to hear from ya again! Here is the next chappie!

**YukKi**: I'm sorry that I confused you. If there is anything I can do to help you get…uhh…unconfused? Then just type it in the review and I'll be glad to answer any questions!

**Rain Wind Girl**: Hey again! Ok I think you've got the wrong picture with the relationship between Sora and Riku… They are just really good friends, like brothers or cousins or something…Nothing more…and any hints of shounen-ai or Yaoi are strictly for humour in this story. So no they won't kiss or anything like that. No worries . Sora will fall in love but his love will be a girl. You'll see. Sorry for any confusion!

**Nobody**: No worries I'm typing one right now! But by the time you read this it will be done so forget I said anything…OO Uh…never mind…here is chapter 4!

**Pigeonpower** Look john! I'm adding! BAM! I mean its not like I couldn't after all those threatening E-mails you sent me…anyway…enjoy…and I cant wait to see you next Friday! Chow cuz!

**SkitzoFranicCrazyPhysco** I'm off my lazy ass and writing! You happy now? Jeez…anyway…I can't see you like at all during march break! Maybe next Wednesday till Thursday? Anyway here is more me being stupid with no life…ya…

**Kitsune'sangelofflames**: Sorry bout the swearing…I'll try to tone it down. And I'm sorry if it's a little random…that's just the way I type I guess…if you have any problems understanding anything let me know k? I'll try to clear things up for ya.

**FallenInsaneDemon** I'M ADDING SO STOP POKING ME WITH THAT INFERNAL STICK! Well…anyways…enjoy! Yep…I crazy…

**SkitzoFranicCrazyPhysco**Oh ya!I still think your short…

' ' means thought

" "means speaking

((( Means change of location or time )))

**Demons and Keyblades  
**

The drive to the boarding school only took about half an hour…in which the three boys managed to get in a fight over elephant ears…baboons…CD's….and girls. Probably the most interesting part of the whole ride was learning about Hojo's ex girlfriend Kagome. She seemed like quite the sickly person. Always missing school and ending up in the hospital. But then again…that wasn't even really that interesting either…yep…the ride sucked.

Upon arrival at the school Riku and Sora took a second to marvel at the huge building. Taking up a whole city block it seemed more like a castle than a school.

"Wow…" Whispered Sora as he gazed up at the huge building. It almost looked like it was from medieval Britain…but the grounds were set up like an old Japanese shrine.

"Damn…wow is right…" Whispered Riku as he lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the sun so as he could see the school better.

"Move it along boys." Said Hojo tossing the two boys their bags.

"Ya ya…. were movin were movin…" Sora grumbled grabbing his bag and following the two older males into the school. The inside of the school was even more impressive than the outside. The hallways were done in a catholic cathedral style and the windows, which were bigger than the doors, flooded light into the dark school.

"Hey…maybe this wont be so bad after all! Eh, Sora?" Riku said with a grin.

"No…this might actually be a good thing! And to think….if you weren't such a big screw up we wouldn't be here…" Said Sora with a mock glare. Riku smiled and propped his elbow up on the younger teen's shoulder.

"Aww come on Sora…Ya know you love me!"

(A/N: Again just reiterating that in this story Sora and Riku are not a couple. If you would like me to type an alternate text and a different story in the shounen-ai version then I will, but in this story they are JUST friends)

Sora rolled his eyes. "Sure thing Riku… Lets just go meet the head master and find our rooms…"

Hojo sighed. "Well if you two are quite done messing around we can go!"

Riku smirked. "Sure thing Hobo…"

"ITS HOJO!" Sora giggled and Riku just kept walking.

"Whatever bimbo…" He commented with a smile.

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU GOD DAMNED WELP MY NAME IS…."

"Yo! Hojo." Called a blonde from behind the screaming teen. "Watch your language! There are innocent children around." The blonde said nodding towards Sora. Sora turned bright red and growled in frustration.

"ARG! Is it so hard for you people to grasp that A.) I am not a child B.) I know a lot about the real world I do NOT need protecting (cough cough) Riku! And c.) I AM NOT CUTE!" He yelled glaring at the three teens in front of him. The blonde slowly and cautiously leaned towards Riku to whisper something to him.

"_Dude…what's with the kid?" _Riku smirked at the other teen's comment.

"He's a 15 year old boy who is in denial about being cute." He said patting Sora on the head like he was some sort of puppy.

"ARG!" Cried Sora plopping down on the ground. "I give up."

Riku smiled at his defeated friend once more before turning to the blonde next to him. "So…to whom do I owe the congrats for breaking Mr. Denial over here?" He said jabbing a thumb towards Sora who was rocking back and forth clutching his knees.

The blonde smiled brightly. "Cloud Strife at your service!" He said extending out a punk-gloved hand.

Riku smiled. "The name's Riku and the kid in the fetal position is my best bud Sora."

Riku shook Cloud's hand while staring intently at the blonde's outfit. He wore a black muscle shirt with the words "Die hard or just die fast" on it. Moving his eyes down Riku examined the blonde's pants next. On them where an assortment of chains and zippers with straps criss-crossing along the back.

(A/N: Die hard or Just die fast is my favourite saying…I love black…And I just got a pair of pants like the ones I put cloud in! Yep…I have no life…and yes I am a girl and yes the pants that I have are boys pants…yep…I crazy)

Once Riku was finished his examination of Cloud's outfit he looked back up. "Hey! You're a Goth aren't you?" Cloud rolled his eyes.

"No really…" Now it was Cloud's turn to do the examining

(A/N: For all you Chikans out there NOT IN THAT WAY! I just was dying to tell you pesples what they are wearing in the story! Oh ya…Chikan means pervert in Japanese…I think…)

Riku was wearing dark green cargo pants with at least 20 different pockets and a black shirt with white lettering spelling "Bite me." Sora on the other hand was wearing baggy blue jeans with a black sweat jacket and a navy blue T-shirt that says, "I am my own role model."

(A/N: Yep…I love the phrase Bite me. I want pants like Riku's and I own Sora's outfit. Yes all of the articles are men's clothes but hey! A girls gonna wear what a girl's gonna wear!)

Cloud smiled at the two boys. "You two seem like run of the mill rebels." Riku smirked.

"Yep…I've always been…but Sora here used to be a goody two shoes. That is until I got a hold of him." Sora rolled his eyes still clutching his knees.

"I _was _a good boy until _you_ corrupted me at the age of nine!" He said sticking his tongue out at Riku. Riku pretended to look offended.

"You needed someone to corrupt you! I mean come on I saved your butt! Think of it like this. If I hadn't come along when I did you would have ended up like Bimbo over here."

"THE NAME'S HOJO!"

Sora pictured a Hojo version of himself and shuddered. Glancing over at the teen in question Sora yelped and dashed over to Riku and cowered behind him.

"Thanks a lot Riku! I'm never gonna be able to look at Hojo the same way anymore! I keep picturing what I would look like…Ugg…That's one thought that is way to scary for me." He ducked behind the silver haired teen again. Cloud laughed.

"You two are quite the case. Well anyway you had better get used to me and Hojo over there."

Sora peeped out from his hiding place behind Riku. "What do you mean?"

"Were your room mates!"

(((In feudal Japan)))

Kagome finished her story about the boy and the second well and stared intently at the others, waiting for a reaction. Inuyasha spoke first.

"Well…It looks like were gonna have to start searching for the second well…and this boy." He said standing up.

Kagome nodded her head and stood as well. "Lady Kaede said that the well shouldn't be that far from the village. And she also said that it will have an energy signature similar to that of the well here."

Sango grabbed her boomerang and walked towards the door. "Well we had better get searching." The others nodded and followed her out the door.

(((Back in current Japan)))

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Asked a very shocked Sora.

"Yep…but not only are we room mates…we are also…. Well…how should I put this…You know the buddy system on field trips?" Asked Cloud scratching his chin thoughtfully.

Sora nodded his head a bit confused on what this had to do with anything.

Cloud continued. "Well we sorta have that thing in our school. It's called the mentor system. Two honour students match up with two newbie troublemakers. We're your mentors as well. Its what they do so as we don't bother the head master."

Riku frowned. "So you mean we don't even get to meet the head master?"

Hojo shook his head. "Nope. We haven't even met him yet and we're honour students!"

Sora shrugged. "Whatever…"

Cloud smiled. "Come on lets get your stuff to your room so we can get you guys your weapons for lessons."

A spark of light seemed to emit from Riku's eye at this. "Did you say…Weapons?"

Sora sighed. "Uh oh…here we go again…"

Cloud looked worried. "What do you mean uh oh?" Sora looked slightly scared as he slowly backed away from the now grinning Riku.

"Well…Lets just say that the last time Riku got a hold of a gun things got a little out of hand." Cloud arched an eyebrow.

"How far out of hand?" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Umm…how to put this…well the first thing he did was tell me that I was in danger, tie me up and lock me in a closet…and then apparently according to the neighbours he went crazy and started shooting the coconuts and berries off of the trees. And then he burned down the store where he bought the gun…and of course there was the minor explosion that he caused down by the gas station…ya…I of course…found out after someone found me in the closet…and I had to go and confiscate the gun. And that was only the first time that it happened…many times would follow! And so he has been banned from fire arms." Sora said a-matter-o-factly. Cloud looked utterly terrified.

"Gawd…better make a mental note…No guns for trigger-happy boy…We'll stick with the swords for him…" Cloud said sweat dropping. Riku's face fell instantly.

"Aww…Man!" He said his voice brimming with disappointment.

Hojo sighed in relief. "Now that that's done lets go get you guys settled in shall we?"

Sora smiled. "And then…TO THE WEAPONS!"

Riku Smiled. "This is gonna be interesting…"

Hojo looked a little concerned but cloud just smiled and led the boys up to their room.

(((Feudal Japan)))

Kagome followed close behind Inuyasha who was currently fighting with Shippou. Miroku was currently inching his hand towards Sango. And three, two, one…

"AHH! NO BAKA HENTAI!" Cried Sango backhanding Miroku as she stalked away cursing silently under her breath. 'Yep…just your normal day with the yasha crew.' Kagome thought with a sigh. Just as she was finally beginning to relax a jolt of power rushed through her.

"INUYASHA!" She cried out to the dog demon as she began to fall. But luckily before Kagome could hit ground she felt two arms wrap around her. Inuyasha had picked her up bridal style and was now staring at her with a worried look on his face.

"You okay Kagome?" He asked. She nodded and pointed to the east.

"Ya…It's a jewel shard, from that direction. But there is this weird energy mixed with it. Definitely worth checking out, this new well will have to wait." Inuyasha nodded and they headed off in the direction of the jewel shard

(((Back current Japan)))

"WOW! Look at them all!" Sora exclaimed as he marvelled at the many many weapons in the room in front of him. Sure…he had a sword at home and he and Riku spared a lot but none of those weapons were as beautiful as these ones…

Cloud and Hojo had deposited the other boy's stuff in their room and taken them to find a weapon.

Riku was baffled. "How in the world are we supposed to choose just one!"

Cloud laughed. "Your not!"

Sora looked a little confused. "What do you mean…do we get more than one?" Cloud shook his head at the younger teen.

"No…your not choosing the weapon….the weapon will choose you…"

Now lets imagine the looks on Sora and Riku's faces by now. Surprised…urked…confused…and well…they pretty much thought that Cloud was insane. Yep…it was a sight to see!

Cloud caught the look with another laugh. "Gawd you guys look funny…just try it! It'll work I promise!" The two boys looked unsure so Cloud just sighed. "Look…Hold out your hand and clear your mind. Close your eyes and say the first word that comes into your head!" The two boys still looked a little sceptical but did as they were told.

"Kingdom key!" Sora shouted as a light engulfed his body.

"Darkness abyss!" Riku followed in turn, also being drowned in light.

When the two boys emerged they were carrying two swords. Sora was holding what looked like a giant key and riku was hold a blue sword decorated with black flames.

"Wow…" Said Sora looking his weapon over. "It worked! Maybe Cloud isn't a crack pot after all!"

"Thank you Sora I…HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MAYBE!"

Riku was examing his weapon and Hojo was getting annoyed.

"No fighting! Let's just get back to the school!" (A/N: The weapons hut is outside)

"Hold on I haven't told them how to store it!" Said Cloud defiantly. Hojo let out an exasperated sigh.

"Its not that hard all you do is say return and poof!" Cloud scowled.

"Fine ruin my fun…I thought that bit of information was terribly important!" He said crossing his arms and Sora and Riku 'returned' their weapons to dormancy.

Walking back to the school Sora noticed a well shrine at the corner of the property.

"Hey there's a well here! Let's check it out!" He said grabbing Riku and dragging him over to the hut. Hojo frowned.

"You're not allowed in there!" He said scowling. Cloud grinned.

"All the more reason to go!" With that the three other boys dragged Hojo to the well.

"THIS COULD BE DANGEROUS!" Protested Hojo as the boys approached the edge of the well. Cloud sighed.

"Nonsense! It's perfectly saf…. AHH!" Yep you guessed Cloud fell in…taking Riku and Hojo with him. Sora panicked and glanced over the edge of the well. There in a pile at the bottom were the three other teens.

"Hey you guys ok…. KYA!" Yep…you got it again…Sora tumbled in next. But when Sora landed on the other three boys a blue light surrounded them as if they were in water.

A flash of bright white light irrupted but when it cleared the boys found themselves in the well at the bottom like nothing had happened.

"Ok…what the hell happened there? Is it just me…or did we just go through some weird light thing…" Said Sora sitting up on an unusually comfortable pillow.

"Well Sora…we would tell you IF YOU WOULD GET OFF OF US!" Cloud yelled. Sora grinned evilly.

"But your comfy!" He said smiling down at the unfortunate teens below him. Riku glared at the younger boy…but then smiled as he thought of a way to get him off.

"Well Sora…stay there if you like…but this is a rather awkward position…May I remind you about Ms. Cloud and Mr. Leon?" Sora's eyes were huge at this point and he let out a strange sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a scream. Jumping up he moved as far away from Riku as possible.

Cloud sat up. "Er…Ms. Cloud?" Riku shook his head.

"Not you…a teacher at our old school."

Cloud just nodded. "Riiiiggghht….I don't think that I want to know…."

"Nope."

Sora looked up and saw another flash of light. "Hey! Did you guys see that! I'm gonna go check it out!" He climbed up the side of the well and disappeared over the top. Hojo had been knocked out cold so it was relatively quiet. Riku and Cloud were still attempting to get themselves up when they heard a scream…some roaring…another scream…a yell…a boom…and a thunk. Riku's eyes went wide.

"OH NO! SORA!" He cried climbing up the side of the well with Cloud close on his heels. They emerged at the top of the well to see Sora lying on the ground covered in blood and chunks of flesh. Looking around they see a dead creature lying a little ways away from Sora…IT WAS HUGE! A FRIGGEN MONSTER!

"OMYGOD! SORA!" Riku cried running up to his best bud. Shaking his shoulders Riku screamed at the younger teen. "SORA! SPEAK TO ME! Oh gawd…I'M TO YOUNG FOR YOU TO DIE!" He said being a tad over dramatic and **way** out of character. Sitting up Sora tried his best to shake Riku off.

"RIKU! I'm fine! Really!" Riku stopped realising how far he had gone he blushed, backed away, and muttered something about his fans seeing him OOC. Sora shook his head.

"What happened Sora?" Asked Cloud looking at the bloodied Keyblade in Sora's hand.

"Well…When I came out of the well this huge demon thingy attacked me…so I called forth the Keyblade and kicked its ass! Oh ya! And this shinny thing fell out of the demon so I decided to keep it!" Said a now overly hyper Sora as he showed the older teen a small shard of a purple jewel.

"Weird…"Whispered Cloud examining the gem. Riku now joined them as the three crouched looking intently at the small object.

Startled voices interrupted their thoughts. Looking up the boys saw…a tiger, a monk, a squirrel, two chicks and a guy with dog ears? Uh oh…

Inuyasha drew his sword. "Give us the sacred jewel shard!" Sora glared at him.

"No way! Finders keepers so there!" He said sticking out his tongue. Riku and Cloud sweat dropped.

"Uh Sora….I don't think they can take you seriously when you act like a cute little 6th grader…" Said Riku flatly.

"DAMN IT ALL I AM FIFTEEN AND I AM NOT CUTE!" Yelled Sora crossing his arms defiantly.

"Whatever you say Sora…"Cloud said rolling his eyes

Inuyasha readied himself to strike when Kagome got in the way. "WAIT INUYASHA! These people are wearing clothes from my time! One of them must be the one we are looking for! And over there! The second well!" She said pointing to the well.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword for the moment. "Kagome quickly which one is it?"

Kagome concentrated and then pointed to Sora. "Its him!"

"Ok I'll grab him!" Inuyasha started for the brunette but yet again found someone in his way. This time it was two someones: aka. Cloud and Riku.

"Don't worry Sora we'll protect you!" Said Cloud summoning forth a really….REALLY…**_REALLY_** big sword. Sora was in awe.

"Wow that thing is huge! It's so coo…. HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN PROTECT ME!" He said jumping to his feet. Riku summoned his Dark sword and smiled at Sora.

"Don't you read Manga? The strong brave warriors always protect the cute bishi characters!" He said with a smirk.

"UG! I AM NOT CUTE AND I DO NOT NEED PROTECTION!"

"So you're saying your bishi then?" Riku countered.

Sora looked baffled. "N-no…I mean yes…I mean maybe…I mean…I'm so confused!" He cried plopping down in defeat.

Inuyasha glared at the sight in front of him. "Move or I will be forced to hurt you." He said bitterly. Riku and Cloud grinned.

"Make me…"

"And double it…"

Sora rolled his eyes. "What are you two…The dynamic duo?" Cloud thought about this comment.

"Hey I like that! The dynamic duel fending for the damsel in distress…(laugh) or should I say bishi in distress!" Sora's cheeks turned an interestingly dark shade of red.

"CUT IT OUT ALREADY!"

Inuyasha launched. "MY SENTIMENTS EXACTLY!" And with that a battle began. Swinging his blade Cloud caught Inuyasha's blade in a cross. Riku was going in for the kill when Sango stepped in blocking his attack. Two on two. Perfectly even. All the better to fight.

(((On the sidelines)))

Kagome didn't want this to end as badly as it was going. Desperately she turned to Miroku. "Miroku do you think you can sneak up and get the boy. If we have him then we can at least leave without much bloodshed. It doesn't look like his friends are willing to give him up so…so…so we have to take him…" She said sadly.

Miroku nodded. "Of course. Is there rope or something with us that I can use?" Kagome dug through her bag and handed Miroku a piece of rope and a gag so as the boy wouldn't shout. Miroku quietly snuck up behind Sora and tied the gag around his mouth. Without much struggle he managed to tie the boys hands and run him back to Kagome.

"INUYASHA, SANGO WE'VE GOT THE BOY!"

Riku's eyes went wide. 'Sora!'

END CHAPTER

Me: Gods that has got to be worth like 3 chapters at least! Be happy! No complaining!

Riku: They stole my bishi buddy!

Sora: STOP CALLING ME BISHI!

Me: So tired….must….end…..before….fall….asleep…..

A/N: The whole Cloud and Ms.Cloud thing...well...I made a mistake and that was a cover up! Just forget Ms.Cloud ok? Good. Sorry but I have to go…R/R please!


	5. What a strange disscusion

Me: I have…RETURNED!

(Silence)

Sora: (sweat drop)

Riku: (mumbles) idiot…

Me: Thank you! Thank you!

(Silence again, A cricket chirps in the distance. A pin drops. And silence resumes once more)

Sora: Um…Sg?

Me: Ya?

Sora: No one is here yet…you have to post the story before they can read it.

Me: (blink blink) Damn. I knew I forgot something!

Riku: God have mercy on my soul! (cries)

Me: (smiles) I wondered how long it would take to make him crack. His mom gave me $20.50!

Riku: I….Hate….You…..

Sora: Jeez… moms are scary….

Cloud: Will you please get on with the story already?

Me: (stares) ……

Cloud: OO uh….

Me: (grabs clouds pants and runs away)

Cloud: HEY! She just stole my pants!

Riku: Yep…. Don't worry…She'll be back…. Wanna do the disclaimer in the mean time?

Cloud: (Shrugs) eh. Why not…Squirrelgurl owns nothing but the plot and I own nothing but my pants of which now I have none…BECAUSE SOMEONE STOLE THEM RIGHT OFF OF ME!

Me: (in the distance) Hee hee! I STOLE CLOUDS PANTS! (laughs hysterically)

All: OO

Sora: Wow…she's scary today…

Skitzo: Someones been talking to 'Lucie' to much. Heheheh

Lucifer: STOP CALLING ME LUCIE!

**Warnings:** Same as before. Light shounen-ai…BUT JUST FOR HUMOUR! And swearing. And maybe gore. That depends on how I feel.

To my fans! Thank you all! I would give individual thank you's but I am too tired…I'll do it next time I promise! But thanks so much…I LOVE YOU ALL!

**Demons and Keyblades 5:What a weird disscusion**

Riku ran towards his captured friend only to be stopped by the tetsaiga. Inuyasha grinned cruelly down at the young teen.

"Where do you think you're going pretty boy."

"TO SAVE SORA!"

"He's ours now! GIVE UP AND GO HOME!"

"NO! SORA IS MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! I WILL KILL YOU TO KEEP MY BEST FRIEND!" Screamed Riku eyes threatening to fill with tears. (Quite the emotional bugger) Cloud sweat dropped.

"Uh…a little tad protective are we?" The blonde stated earning a glare from his silver haired counterpart.

Sora sighed. Still bound, still gagged, but still able to sigh. Riku had this thing when it came to Sora. He was…obsessively protective to say the least. And he was really possessive.

"Well if you want to save your little 'Boy friend' you have to get through me first." Stated Inuyasha as he went on the defensive. If it was possible Riku's jaw would have hit the ground.

"B-boyfriend? Sora's not my…Sora is my best friend…it would be too weird… besides I'm straight buddy! PERFECTLY STRAIGHT!" Sora glared knowingly at his friend. Riku saw the glare and grinned cheesily.

"Okay maybe a little wobbly…but it was only once I swear!" By now everyone was staring at the two boys.

Sora wanted to scream 'IGNORE HIM HE'S HIGH!' but unfortunately…he was gagged.

Miroku blinked a couple times…and then remembered the reason they were having this incredibly strange conversation. He had the boy. They could leave.

"Sango, Inuyasha lets go!" He said putting Sora on Kirara's back. As soon as the young teen touched her back she sensed something was wrong. The boy was innocent. He had done nothing wrong…and Miroku's intentions were not in Sora's best interest. Kirara's instincts took over and she pulled away from Miroku with Sora on her back. Walking over to the two teens she dropped Sora by Riku's feet.

"KIRARA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Yelled Inuyasha trying to approach the three boys. Kirara growled and stood in the way.

"Sora!" Cried Riku running to his friend and kneeling beside him. "Sora SPEAK TO ME! I'M TO YOUNG TO SUFFER THE LOSS OF A FRIEND! It would do horrors to my complexion. SPEAK TO ME SORA! SAY ANYTHING! I BEG YOU!"

Sora glared at his friend who… being over dramatic as usual…forgot to remove the younger boy's gag. Sora gave him an 'Aren't you forgetting something?' stare hoping his friend would get the hint. Riku blinked. Blinked again…I think he's getting it…almost there…but no. Riku was too worked up to notice something like his best friend with a gag in his mouth.

"Why wont you speak to me? WHY?" He cried hugging Sora tightly. Cloud sighed.

"Riku you idiot. Remove his gag!" Riku blinked again.

"Oh ya!" Sora made a mental note to glomp Cloud later. As the gag fell clear of his mouth he took the chance to thank his feline rescuer.

"Thanks kitty…uh tiger…uh cat type thingy. You really…Ahh!" Sora cried out in shock as the 'cat type thing' shrunk and crawled onto his lap.

Sora would have picked her up…but his hands where still tied behind his back.

"Uh riku? Would you mind giving me a…hand? Riku?" Sora turned to his friend to find two very angry turquoise eyes staring back at him.

"Uh…heh heh…something wrong Riku?" The brunette asked slowly inching away with Kirara still on his lap.

"No no…nothings wrong…oh ya! EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT YOU HAD ME FREAKING WORRIED SICK! I AM NEVER EVER EVER LETTING YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT AGAIN! N-E-V-E-R!" He screamed picking Sora up and sitting him in his lap.

"You don't get to move. Cloud and I will take turns fighting and babysitting. Is that clear?" He addressed the two other boys. Cloud rolled his eyes and Sora sighed.

"Yes sir." They mumbled.

" But can you at least untie me so I can pet the cat…err…thing?" Riku sighed.

"I guess…"

"YAY! I mean…cough…thanks…" Sora said shifting his eyes slightly. Riku untied his best friend.

"You are such a kid." Sora crossed his now free arms.

"Am not!" Cloud laughed.

"And you're a cute kid too!"

"I am not cute!"

"Let's take an vote. All those who think that Sora is cute raise your hands…and paw." Riku Cloud and Kirara raised their hands…and paw.

"Its unanimous! Sora is cute!" Sora scowled.

"I will have my revenge on you cloud!" He said narrowing his gaze dangerously.

Inuyasha stared wordlessly at the boys in front of him. Were they stalling or were they really just crazy? Either way…their conversation sure stopped him in his tracks.

"WOULD SOMEONE MIND TELLING ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" He yelled slamming the tetsaiga into the ground. Kagome was getting nervous. Everything was going wrong! The only choice was to take the boy…unless! We could talk to them! (Now she realises it!)

"Ok…" She said walking in between Inuyasha and the teens. "Why don't we sit down and talk it over… Please?"

Sora glared. "How do I know that this isn't a trick…."

Kagome sighed. Of course he wouldn't fully trust them! There was no hope.

"Aww come on Sora! As long as you're on my lap no one can get to you! Sure we'll talk!" Said Riku with a smile.

There's hope there's hope! Kagome thought with a smile.

"Please do! We really REALLY need to talk this over!" Kagome said walking up and sitting next to Riku. She motioned for the other's to follow and everyone except Inuyasha obliged.

"Why the hell should I sit and talk it over like a scared woman when we could fight?" He said crossing his arms defiantly. Kagome's eye twitched. Boy was she getting sick of his attitude today. Shippou, being the observant little boy that he was, noticed the obvious anger radiating from Kagome.

"Uh Inuyasha?" Said the little kitsune warily.

"What?"

"You'd better do as she says."

"Now why the hell should I do that?" Asked the hanyou defiantly. A sweet but very scary smile appeared on Kagome's face.

"Because of one word Inuyasha. One very…very…VERY special word…you know that word…don't you Inuyasha?" The dog demon went pale.

"No…No…Please don't…Kago…"

"SIT BOY!" The prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed and he fell face first into the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled slowly pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"FOR BEING A JERK!" Kagome yelled back.

Cloud sweatdropped. "This should be very…uh…interesting?"

Chapter end 

Cloud: WHERE THE HELL IS THAT GOD DAMNED AUTHOR WITH MY PANTS!

Skizo: Uh…don't expect her anytime soon.

Riku: I say goodbye and good ridens….

Cloud: That's not nice…besides she still has my pants!

Sora: OO

Riku: What's the matter Sora?

Sora: Its your mom! She's behind you with a really really REALLY big stick…

Riku: (turns, sees his mother, screams, faints)

Riku's mom: HA IT WORKED! (Takes off costume to reveal Sg.)

Me: Hahaha…revenge is mine!

Sora: You and Riku's mom must be really close…

Me: Ya were chums…and she pays me….

Sora: Oh… no wonder you two are so close…money is the centre of the universe for crying out loud!

Me: Yep.

Cloud: Can I have my pants back now?

Me: Never!

Forte-kun: (appears out of nowhere) Hey this isn't the net!

Me: OO…………..

Forte-kun: uh…

Me: (drops pants) BISHI! (glomps Forte)

Cloud: (puts pants back on) Thanks a bunch!

Forte-kun: S-save…m-me….

A/N: Anyways that's it for now! Bye!


	6. Brotherly, uh, love?

Me: (stares blankly at wall)

Riku: Psst. what's with her?

Sora: She's depressed.

Riku: Oh…why?

Sora: Forte-kun snuck out…

Riku: Lucky basterd…I mean… (Glances nervously at Sg)

Me: (glares at riku and then returns to staring at the wall)

Sora: I think we should help her…

Riku: I think we should take this chance to escape…

Cloud: I think we should go shopping!

Sora and Riku: (glares)

Cloud: Uh…(sweat drops) Maybe not…

Riku: Well we had better get her out of this little depression so she can start the story already!

Sora: I know! But how? Wait…I have an idea! (Disappears)

Riku: uh…

Sora: (Returns with Ryou and Bakura from YGO) Sg…I've got something for you!

Me: (spots Ryou) BISHI! (Cuddles Ryou)

Ryou: (laughs) Hi there.

Bakura: Don't you dare hurt my hikari.

Me: Don't worry I wont! Um…Bakura? Will you do the disclaimer for me?

Bakura: I guess… Sg owns nothing…except the plot…but really that belongs to her alter-ego named Leslie…so I guess she really does own nothing…go figure…

Me: Well…what do you know…

Leslie: Hello everyone…

Me: Ah it's my alter ego!

Leslie: Yes…and I want to start the story today…

Me: Whatever… (Goes back to cuddling Ryou)

**WARNINGS: **Hints of shounen-ai, swearing, extreme OC and idiocy…ya…you get the picture.

TO THE FANS:

**SFCP:** Ya…good luck at your next competition…uh when is it again? Anyways here's me hoping that 'lucie' isn't bugging you too too much…

**Supherwolf:** No not Friday…. how's about Saturday?

**FallenInsaneDemon:** (Cowers) NO NOT THE STICK! LoL…I added! (Well duh)

**Rain Wind Girl**I get those pressure headaches too…aren't they such a pain? Hee…pain…headaches…get it? Ya, that was a really bad joke…Ignore me.

**AnimeDutches:** I think Sora is sexy too! In a cute way! (Sora: STOP CALLING ME CUTE!)

**Demons and Keyblades 6: Brotherly…uh…love?**

Sora sighed and attempted to squirm out of Riku's lap, but his best friends grip was iron. He was stuck.

"Uh Riku…since their not gonna try to like…uh…capture me anymore…will you let me go?" He asked hopefully. Riku scratched his chin in thought.

"Ok…" Sora grinned.

"Yes!"

"But you'll have to sit in-between cloud and I so that you don't get hurt or anything."

"Damn." Sora said snapping his fingers. Slowly he stood up off Riku's lap and plopped down in-between Cloud and his silver haired buddy. Cloud gave him a sympathetic look before breaking into a fit of laughter. Riku frowned.

"What's so funny?" He asked crossing his arms in mock anger.

"You're (laugh) acting (laugh) just like (laugh) an overprotective mom!" Cloud breathed in between his little giggle fit. Sora shuddered.

"N-no…Riku isn't acting like my mother…my mother is evil…Wait! Weren't we gonna talk something out with dog boy and his friends?" Asked Sora scratching his head.

"Oh ya! I forgot about that for a moment!" Said Riku turning his attention back to Kagome and the others. "So…what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Kagome took a deep breath…and told them all about their little 'predicament' with demons and the second well and Sora.

Sora thought for a moment. "So you're saying that you guys need to stay with us and vice-versa?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep…that's about the gist of it." Cloud thought for a moment.

"I'm cool with it…. What about you guys?" Riku shrugged.

"I'm fine with it."

Sora smiled. "Whatever…but wait! What will the stiff think?"

Cloud shrugged. "I'm sure he'll be fine with it…where is Hojo anyway?"

Kagome paled. "D-did you just say that a boy named Hojo is here."

Riku nodded. "Ya but I think we left Hobo in the well."

"ITS HOJO YOU STUPID DIMWITTED BASTERD!" Screamed a very angry and now conscious Hojo who was currently climbing out of the well.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Cloud screamed back. Hojo was about to say when he caught sight of Kagome.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" If it were possible…Kagome would have paled even more.

"Uh…well…you see…"

(((Elsewhere))) (Haven't done one of these in a while! )

A tall demon with long silver hair stood by a stream watching a young girl and a frog type thing splashing around. His senses flared as an extremely strange energy signature erupted from just a few miles east of them. The scent of his half demon brother Inuyasha was also in the air. Golden eyes glinting he turned to the two by the river.

"Rin, Jaken we're leaving." He stated turning and walking in the direction of the source.

The raven-haired mortal complied. "Yes lord Sesshoumaru! Come on Jaken!"

Jaken scowled. "That ignorant child should show more respect…!" He muttered.

"What was that Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked not even turning around.

"N-nothing milord!" Jaken said quickly.

(((Back with Sora and the rest of them)))

Hojo smiled brightly at Kagome waiting for an answer.

"Um…well…you see…uh…This is where I spend my weekends!" Inuyasha snorted.

"What are you kidding Kagome! You spend like all of your time here!"

"Shut it Inuyasha maybe I don't want him to know that!"

"Why the hell not! Is he your boyfriend or something!" Screamed Inuyasha. Hojo blushed.

"Um…uh…" He stuttered looking at the ground. Kagome turned bright red.

"THAT'S IT! INUYASHA SIT BOY!" She screamed as Inuyasha fell face first into the ground.

"Damn it all woman how many times have you done that to me today!" He screamed holding his now injured face in his hands.

"Two or three…" Said Sango thoughtfully.

"Definitely three." Added Miroku.

"I don't know…I counted four myself." Said Shippou pointedly.

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Inuyasha.

(((On the sidelines)))

Hojo walked up and sat down by Cloud. Cloud smiled.

"Ah! The third warrior has come to join us in protecting the bishi!" He said grinning broadly.

"Bishi?" Asked Hojo raising an eyebrow. Sora twitched slightly making Riku laugh.

"Ya bishi! That's Sora's new status!" Said the silver haired teen.

"DAMN IT ALL WILL YOU CUT IT WITH THE BISHI CRAP!" Screamed Sora crossing his arms and scowling at the three other boys. Kirara, sensing Sora's anger, reached up and licked his face with a soft mewl. Sora twitched.

"M-must…R-resist…. K-kwaii…. K-kitty!" He cried picking up the three-tailed demon and cuddling happily with her. The other's sweat-dropped. Sora could be quite the case. Sora being oblivious to his friend's reactions turned his attention to a little girl who had just walked onto the scene. The girl turned to him and smiled.

"Oh…hello! Um…I seem to have lost my lord…you wouldn't have seen him would you?" She asked thoughtfully. Sora shook his head.

"Sorry…um…do you want to stay with us for a bit?" He asked tilting his head.

"No… that wont be necessary." Came a deep voice from behind the boys.

The girl grinned broadly. "Master Sesshoumaru!" She said in a sing song voice. Sora tilted his head back to see what looked like a man with long silver hair and pointed elf ears.

"Wow…uh…hello there?" Said the brunette tipping backwards slightly. Inuyasha turned his head sharply drawing his sword.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

End Chapter 

Me: Yep…I made it a dramatic ending!

Sesshoumaru: I was wondering when you were going to put me in this story you god forsaken mortal.

Me: Well you're in it! So you don't have to wonder anymore!

Sora: right.

Me: Oh ya! I want to make Cloud and Riku a couple…why? Because I do…if there are any objections please put them in your review!

Cloud: (is currently draped over Riku's shoulder) Bu byes!

Riku: Chow!


	7. THeres two of them!

Sg: Hi guys! I'm so so sorry that it took so long for me to update…Stupid exams… But I am officially in gr.10! Whoot!

Riku: Excuses excuses…

Sg: (glares at Riku)

Sora: Um…Riku…Cloud wants to see…

(Riku dashes out of the room)

Sora: You...

Sg: (laughs) Well anyways I'm back! And I'm sorry to say for those who are opposed to it but I am making Cloud and Riku a couple. Sorry! But I want to play around a bit with this pairing. No worries! It will be subtle…that's a promise! And Sora will be paired with a FEMALE OC latter ok? K. LETS START!

Sora: Um…Sg? Aren't you forgetting something?

Sg: Um… Buttered toast.

Sora: Try again.

Sg: Buttered...

Sora: SQUIRREL GURL!

Sg: Alright alright…I don't own anything but the plot ok?

Sora: Much better.

**Warning**: Swearing Hints of Shounen-ai…the usual.

**To my reviewers**: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! PLUSHIES FOR ALL! (Throws out Sesshoumaru plushies) Any ways I wanted to post this as soon as possible so I'm not going to thank you all individually! FORGIVE ME!

Demons and Keyblades 7:

"SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha yelled dropping to a defensive position.

"Bless you!" Cloud said with a grin. Riku twitched and smacked the Goth upside the head.

"Hey what was that for?"

"For being an idiot…" Cloud frowned and stuck his tongue at the silver haired teen. Riku smirked evilly.

"Don't stick out your tongue unless you plan to use it…"

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh…wouldn't I?"

"Hello! Virgin minded boy stuck in-between you two! I need no more mental scarring thank you!" Sora noted. The two older boys stared at him before each in turn smacking him on the head. "OUCH! THAT HURT!"

Sesshoumaru looked at this strange sight unsure of what to think. Were they trying to distract him? Or were they really just stupid. Sora lunged at Cloud but missed knocking over Hojo. Uh huh…they're just stupid.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT SESSHOUMARU!" Screamed Inuyasha. Sora frowned.

"You don't have to yell ya know…we can all hear you just fine!" he said a matter-o-factly.

"SHUT UP KID YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WHAT HE CAN DO!" The hanyou hollered relentlessly.

Sora was about to tell the silver haired half demon to shut up when he felt himself being picked up. He turned to face the silver haired man…now known as Sesshoumaru. (Bless you!) The dog demon looked intently at Sora.

"You are the rouge presence I sensed…What is so special about you?" He asked the confused teen.

"Um…well…I can make people go through wells and stuff…uh…I can use a big key thing-a-ma-jiggy…but other than that I'm just your normal, average kid…that I know of anyways…" Sora said not really caring that he was being held three feet off of the ground.

"Sesshoumaru…put the kid down…now…" Inuyasha growled.

Sora looked at the ground bellow him. "Um…ok but Mr. Sesshoumaru sir…please don't drop…" He hit the ground with a thud. "me…just never mind…ouch."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Come get me little brother."

"Woah! Hold up a second! You two are related?" Cloud stated wide-eyed. Yes he managed to neglect the similarities in the two. Inuyasha twitched.

"Unfortunately yes…now if you'll excuse me…DIE SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha screamed throwing himself at his brother. Their fight was cut short when Inuyasha lost balance knocking both himself and Sesshoumaru into the well behind them. Well…lets see the events that follow shall we?

"INUYASHA!"

"NO KAGOME COME BACK! I'M COMING WITH YOU!"

"SANGO! WAIT FOR ME!"

"LORD SESSHOUMARU!"

"JAKEN WAIT!"

And pretty soon everyone was in the well except Sora and Cloud.

"Hell…if you cant beat 'em…join 'em!" Cloud said grabbing Sora's hand.

"Cloud I don't think that's such a good…AHHH!" Yep…the fell in too.

(((In Modern day Japan)))

Sora slowly cracked open his eyes to see that he was back inside the school's shrine.

"Phew thank god that that's…over?" Looking around he noticed that the other's fell through too.

"Crap. This cant be good…"

"Nm…what cant be good Sora?" Asked Cloud sitting up.

"Well…it could be the fact that everybody from the feudal era came through the well too…" He mumbled. A bell sounded in the distance. "That and we're late for class… and I think that we may have knocked Riku out…because of the blood running down his face…"

"Ok. I know how to handle this! First: We get everyone out of the well, wait till they wake up, take them to class with us, let them share our dorm room for the night, which is very big if you remember and just carry Riku until he regains consciousness!" Cloud stated with a grin.

"Uhh…works for me I guess."

After lugging everybody up the well Cloud dragged Riku into his lap and they sat in silence waiting for the others to wake up. Kagome and Shippou were the first to awaken.

"What happened…and why am I back in my own time!"

"This is your time Kagome? Cool! I've always wanted to visit here!"

"Visit where?" Asked Sango sitting up.

"Is this Kagome's time?" Miroku questioned.

"Ya but this isn't her shrine…her little brother hasn't run up to annoy me yet…"

"Inuyasha that isn't nice!"

"Um…is lord Sesshoumaru ok?"

"Rin back away from that disgusting Hanyou…"

"Lord Sesshoumaru you're alright!"

"Of course I am Jaken."

"Um why is Riku unconscious." Asked Hojo waking last.

"Good! Now that everyone is awake time to go to class! WHOOT!" Cloud pumped a fist into the air in emphasis. Everyone stared at him blankly. Sora sighed and put a hand to his forehead.

"You guys are staying with us for the day…and night I guess…so no fighting. Unless we're in weapons class…but absolutely NO KILLING! Am I understood."

"Why should I listen to a mortal such as yourself?" Sesshoumaru asked glaring. Sora sighed. Might as well humour him.

"Please! I promise just one day and one night! Besides you'll get good training! I'm not asking for you to obey me. On the contrary, I understand you are a mighty lord and I respect you greatly! But please I'm begging you for a favour! Please?" Sora put on his cutest puppy face and Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Fine…I wont kill anyone. That's all I can promise." He said with a glare.

"Suck up." Muttered Inuyasha under his breath.

"Hey works for me! Now come on! We have study hall first period with Mr. Mackey." Cloud said picking up Riku bridal style and walking towards the lunchroom (where study hall is located)

"Um…shouldn't we have him looked at or something?" Asked Sango motioning to Riku.

"Him? Naw! He'll be fine! Besides he looks cute like this!" Cloud said cuddling him lightly.

"Whats this? Cloud has a new boy toy?" Came a voice from in front of them.

"Sephiroth."

"Boy toy?" Sora said paling.

"The one and only thank you very much."

"W-what do you mean Riku is Cloud's boy toy?" Sora said wide-eyed. (Poor poor innocent Sora…)

"Well! Since you asked…"

"No Sephiroth he's too innocent minded."

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING INNOCENT MINDED!"

"May I ask what fool would get in my way?" Asked Sesshoumaru stepping forward.

The two Silver-haired Bishounens stared at each other a little taken a back. They looked pretty similar, but in an opposite way. Sure they both had extremely long silver hair and similar names but one had a white…uh…boa…ahem ya, one had a black angel wing, one had golden eyes one had emerald, one wore white and one wore black. Hell if they weren't both evil they could be the depiction of demon and angel. But no.

"T-there are two Sesshoumaru's?" Kagome twitched.

"Inuyasha, sit boy." She said causing the half demon to do a face plant.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"FOR BEING AN IDIOT!"

"TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!"

"DON'T MAKE ME SAY THE WORD!"

"GO ON I DARE YOU!"

Those at the sidelines sweat dropped.

"Um…maybe we should get to class now…" Sora said motioning to the school.

"Oh ya…I almost forgot the real reason I came out here! Other than torturing Cloud…which is always fun." Cloud glared at Sephiroth.

"Just cut to the chase."

"The head master saw you guys bringing people in and said that they are welcome to stay…just so you know."

"Not that I, the great Sesshoumaru need permission."

"What ever."

End Chapter.

Sg: There you go! 5 word pages!

Sw: Uh huh…on TWELVE FONT!

Sg: Quiet you….

Sw: oh ya IM BACK!

Sg: She hasn't been in one of my stories for a while.

(SFCP runs in carrying a keyboard being chased by RGG)

SFCP: COOKIES!

RGG: THAT'S NOT A COOKIE THAT'S MY KEYBORD NOW GIVE IT HERE!

SFCP: NEVER!

(They run off screen)

Sora: Come to think of it…my mom hasn't made an attempt on my life in a while either…that means she must be planning something big. HEY! Where's Riku?

Sg: Um…in the closet.

Sw: With Cloud.

Sora: Huh?

Sg: Um…don't worry about it. We don't want to taint your innocent mind.

Sora: Oh…of course…HEY!

Sg: Anyways…by for now!

Sw: Yes byez ta all ye toaster mooses!

Sg: Uh huh…right…


	8. Miroku's Incident

Me: (Is very high on coffee) M-must…s-stay AWAKE! (twitch twitch)

Riku: Wow…what the hell happened to her?

Sora: Oh…she's been babysitting three kids for nine hours every day for the past three weeks.

Riku: Oh…ya that'll do that to ya.

Me: (Still twitching) Must…stay…awake…and…type…STORY!

Sora: Um…Sg…sweetie? How much coffee did you drink?

Me: U-um…like…somewherebetween7and10 cups? Why?

Sora: Uh…heh heh…no reason.

Riku: Uh…Cloud?

Cloud: (just walks into the room) Ya?

Riku: What happens when you drink 7 cups of coffee?

Cloud: Oo…she didn't…

Riku: She did….

Cloud: RUN!

(Riku and Cloud disappear around the corner.)

Sora: Uh… that was weird. Who's doin the disclaimer today?

Me: GAARA-KUN!

Gaara: Call me that again and I'll be forced to KILL you.

Me: Yess'm sir!

Sora: (sweat drops) Riiiggghhhtt…anyways, Gaara? Would you do the honours?

Gaara: SG doesn't own anything of importance. She doesn't even own her own soul…because she decided that it would be fun to sell it…(Glares at SG)

Me: What? Lucifer really really wanted it!

Sora: Well you had better have gotten something good for it!

Me: I sure did! Peace and happiness on earth!

Both: (blink blink)

Me: (grins) Just kidding! He gave me something much better!

Both: …………

Me: I GOT A COOKIE!

Gaara: (twitch)

Sora: (sweat drop) I should have known….

SFCP: Did someone say cookie? (Grabs RGG's keyboard and runs away) COOKIES!

RGG: DAMN IT ALL! NOT THIS AGAIN!

Warnings: Look…if you don't know the warnings by now then you have to be really really stupid…which is exactly why I cant remember them…(sheepish grin)

MY WONDERFULL REVIEWERS! I cant exactly talk to you anymore cause of some new stupid rule…But I will say this! I LOVE YOU ALL! Oh btw. I like the name Black Rain or Dark Rain. (Winks at BRG)

BTW: I'm bringing in some Naruto Characters…but just for this chapter. OH…and almost everyone is a bit OOC if not a Lot OOC in my stories k? damn straight!

LET THE STORY BEGIN!

Demons and Keyblades chapter 8: Motorbikes and mirrors

Sora followed the Sesshoumaru (Bless you!) look alike into the school, the rest of their little "Group" Following behind him. He turned a worried gaze to his best friend who was still unconscious…and still in Cloud's arms.

"Are you sure he'll be okay Cloud?" He asked the blonde quietly. Cloud smirked.

"No need to worry Sora. He'll be fine! I promise!"

The group walked into the school and into a huge room that was cluttered with tables and students.

"Welcome to study hall!" Cloud said smiling. Sora looked at the room and cocked an eyebrow. Teens were running, yelling, blasting music…even doing some sort of magic practice.

"Um…there doesn't seem to be much studying going on."

"Course not! Who actually studies in study hall?" Came a voice from behind the group. Turning they saw a small blonde teen. Cloud grinned.

"Yo Johnny boy! Whats happening?" John glared at the older blonde.

"Call me that again and so help you god I will skin you alive. Anyways I'm here to tell you guys your classes… well more like you're class cause there is only one more period left. The principal made these arrangements so DON'T shoot the messenger k? Right…so the monk and the chick with the boomerang are to go to science on the third floor with the kid and the cat. Dog boy and the other girl are to go to math with the little girl. Hojo you have office duty with the toad thingy and the rest of you guys are going to weapons training so…" John was interrupted as a motor cycle crashed through the school window. The boy on the motorcycle raced by them slugging John as he passed.

"YOU'RE IT!" He screamed over his back. John twitched.

"Now if you guys don't mind I have to go kill my brother…DAVID GET YOUR SORRY BEHIND BACK HERE NOW!" He screamed drawing a Katana and launching himself after said boy. Everyone blinked.

"Does that happen often?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper.

"Everyday." Sephiroth said sighing. A bell sounded and everyone began to leave the room.

"Ok. Now we go our separate ways. We'll all meet back in this room after class ok?" Stated Hojo professionally. Everyone nodded and headed off in different directions.

Riku slowly began to regain consciousness. Blinking his eyes open he realised that he was moving…wait…not moving…_WTF? _He was being carried. Slowly but surely he raised his head until he made eye contact with his gothic partner in crime.

"Oh good! You're awake!" Riku blinked. _Huh?_

"Was I asleep?"

"Uh…heh heh…more like unconscious…its clouds fault not mine!" Sora stated a-matter-of-factly. Cloud glared at the brunette.

"I love you too Sora…"

"Um guys…why are we back at school?" The other two blinked at him.

"Oh…well while you were unconscious we somehow ended up back in this time…we're gonna spend the night and then goin back to the well tomorrow." Sora explained. Riku could only nod.

"Why must I…the GREAT lord Sesshoumaru wait until tomorrow…"

"Cause you promised…and no great warrior goes back on their promises." Sora said with a big bishi smile. Sephiroth snorted.

"Don't make his ego any bigger than it already is…"

"What was that mortal?"

"Who you calling mortal boa boy."

"Take that back."

"Over my dead body."

"As you wish then. Prepare to die…" Sesshoumaru drew his sword. Sora sighed.

"Can't you guys wait to face off till we get to class."

"No." They both said simultaneously before glaring at each other and falling silent.

"Well you guys won't have to wait, cause we're here." Cloud stated walking into the sparring arena. Sora raised an eyebrow when Riku made no attempt to leave the blonde's arms.

"Um…you know Riku…you can get down now." The silver haired bishi simply shrugged and buried his head into Clouds shirt. He mumbled something but it was muffled by the black fabric.

"I think he said something along the lines of 'too comfy.'" Cloud said with a big grin.

"Well I don't think the Sensei cares if he's comfy or not." Sure enough Cloud turned coming face to face with the teacher.

"Uh…hi?"

"Mr. Strife would you please put your boyfriend DOWN." Sensei said with a glare. Cloud sighed placing Riku on the ground.

"And he's not my boyfriend…yet anyways…"

"Virgin minded brunette that did not need to hear that right behind you!" Sora hissed reiterating his presence in the group. Riku scowled.

"Sora don't lie…you're damn far from virgin minded and you know it."

"Shut it Riku."

/meanwhile…wow. I haven't done that in a while…/

Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara walked into science and sat down. There was about ten minutes before class actually started so they had a bit of time to talk to their neighbours. And of course we ALL know what that means…Miroku flirting with girls.

Looking around the monk easily spotted his prey. A pretty young girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes, sitting all by her self. Putting on a cocky smirk he approached the girl and sat down clasping her hands.

"Such a beautiful girl…would you…Would you give me the honour of bearing my child?" The girl smiled sweetly and before Miroku could react she punched him square in the jaw knocking him off of his chair. But before she could continue her assault a boy came up behind her grabbing her fisted hand. He had spiky brown hair and wore a mask over his mouth.

"Haku that's enough." He said calmly and surprisingly the girl did as she was told dropping her arms back to her sides.

"She packs quite a punch doesn't she." Miroku said rubbed his chin with a grimace. The boy sighed before wrapping his arms around the girl's waist.

"One…Haku is a guy. And two…he's taken." He said placing his clothed mouth over the other boy's in a small kiss. Miroku started twitching before he hit the floor…unconscious and foaming at the mouth. Shippou made a face at the "ewwy" display of affection and busied himself by playing with Kirara.

"Serves you right you filthy pervert!" Sango said walking up and kicking him as she passed. Smiling she extended her hand to the pair in front of her. "My names Sango and as of now you two are officially my heroes! This should put him off womanising for at least a month!" Laughing the boy with the spiky hair shook her hand.

"The names Zabuza and this is Haku. Umm…he doesn't really talk that much but he sure as hell can pack a mean punch." Zabuza said patting said boy's head fondly. Haku glared at him before punching him lightly in the arm.

"Well anyways I apologise for my lecherous friend here…" Sango said with a smile.

"Oh…you think he's perverted? Wait until you see our teacher. We're in the scientific reproduction unit too." Haku stated calmly. Zabuza blinked.

"Haku! You spoke!"

"(Sigh) Might I remind you that even though I prefer not to talk I am not a mute!"

"Hehe…oops…I just keep forgetting that."

The bell rang signalling for the students to sit down. Ten minutes passed by and nothing happened. Sango blinked and looked around. _Where's the teacher?_

/Back with Sora and the others/

The class was pretty much just a bunch of people practising with their weapons. And of course…Sephiroth and Sesshoumaru got their fight.

Smirking Sephiroth walked to the floor and stared at his opponent. Sesshoumaru returned the look and got into a fighting stance. Then things got weird. Both of them reached for their swords before stopping. They stared at each other before falling into a defensive stance…at the same time. It was like a mirror effect!

One drew his sword…and so did the other! One moved his hand back, the other did the same.

Glaring the two sheathed their swords and stood stock still before jumping back and drawing them at the same time once more. Now utterly creeped out both boys tried to say something that would stop the copy cat act.

"I am the strongest silver haired warrior in the universe…AHH!" Screaming they fled the arena in a verry ooc manor and simultaneously smashed into walls at the opposite side of the room. Riku, Cloud and Sora…who had been watching from the sidelines…sweatdropped at the sight.

"That…was pathetic…"

END CHAPTER!

Me: I really wanted to post this before Hell…uh…I mean school started up again…so here it is the night before the first day of torture! DAMN IT I MEAN SCHOOL!


	9. Emo no jutsu

Me: Wow…its been such a long time since I last added…but seriously its not my fault.

Riku: You know what? We don't want to hear it…get typing! NOW!

Me: SIR YES SIR!

A/N: Well…I know I said that I'd only be putting Naruto in for one chapter…but I JUST CANT RESIST! This is now a multi-crossover story…please forgive me…

Warnings: Yes there will be some shounen-ai…if you really don't like it then please feel free to skip over said parts…sorry! Oh and Kairi lovers…run…just run…

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, Inuyasha, any of the Final Fantasy games, Naruto, Gravitation or the Emo song….

Demons and Keyblades 9:

Kagome scribbled down the instructions for the math assignment before sighing and letting her head flump down on the desk.

"I hate math…with a passion…." Turning her gaze to Inuyasha she sweat dropped. The hanyou was currently attempting to consume his textbook.

"Um…Inuyasha…would you stop it please…your kind of embarrassing me…" She said cradling her head in her hands. "And your giving me a freaking headache…"

Inuyasha just ignored her and continued his destruction of the evil textbook…much to the amusement of an on looking Rin. Kagome sighed. This was going to be a LONG class.

(((Meanwhile in science class)))

Sango covered Shippou's ears and stared in horror at the man at the front of the classroom. Not only had he come in half an hour late…but his whole class consisted of reading aloud from some sort of porno booklet.

His name was Kakashi and he was a handsome man, with spiked silver hair and a mask on his face, but it was obvious that he was just some dirty teacher.

A pair of hands clamped around her head, putting some headphones on her ears. The mind numbing drabbles of the man at the front was immediately cut off for some nice…not sexual, god blessed music.

Turning around Sango met the gaze of Haku who had a similar pair of earphones on.

She mouthed 'thank you' and he smiled before turning back to the front and pretending to listen to the teacher.

Suddenly the science class from hell didn't seem that bad.

(((Meanwhile in weapons training)))

Sora swung at Riku with all his might, the two fighting away, completely ignorant to the evil which stood directly behind them.

She was a young teen, wore a small mini skirt, a belly top, and her hair was dark red. Her name: Kairi. Her goal: Hore-ing out all bishounen. Her prey: Sora.

She ducked around the corner, eyes narrowing as she watched the brown haired bishi take a long swig of water, laughing and joking with his friend. She had to wait for the opportune moment…she bent her knees, leaned forward, and launched out for the attack.

"Hi." She said cheerily grabbing hold of Sora's hand. "My name's…" Thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk.

A small dribble of blood flowed out of the side of Kairi's mouth as she fell to the ground, a barrage of kunai lodged in her back. A blonde boy with bright blue eyes and whisker scars on his cheeks ran up scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh…heh heh…sorry about that! I was aiming for Sasuke bastard and I missed…" He said with a goofy grin. A boy with dark eyes and black hair walked up behind him and grabbed his shirt dragging him away.

"C'mon dobe…we're training not talking…"

"QUIT CALLING ME DOBE SASUKE-TEME!"

Sora blinked and stared at the two as they walked away, then looked down at the creepy dead chick at his feet. Riku scrunched up his nose at the sight.

"Lets go Sora…before it starts to rot." He said grabbing the blondes shoulders and leading him away.

"Eww…"

Kairi, who was, by some miracle, not dead, looked on in despair as her target escaped.

Curses.

Foiled again.

"Heads up!" Kairi didn't have time to blink before she was impaled by a baseball bat…and promptly died…bye bye Kairi…

But then since the authoress totally just got kingdom hearts two and totally thinks that she looks hot now…Kairi came back to life…and went to the united states to become a model and marry Orlando Bloom…the end…Anyways…

Sora and Riku made their way over to where Cloud, Sephiroth and Sesshoumaru were sitting. Cloud spotted them and waved while the two look-a-likes merely glared at each other unblinkingly.

"Hey guys." The blonde said with a grin. Riku launched at him, tackling him to the ground.

"CLOUD LOVE OF MY LIFE! OH HOW I'VE MISSED YOU SO!" He cried burying his head into the blonde's shirt.

Cloud blinked and rubbed Riku's head affectionately. "Uh…there…there? Does he always act like this?" He asked, turning a concerned gaze to Sora.

"Uh…yeah…you kinda get used to it after a while…" The brunette said with a sigh. Blinking he sent a questioning gaze towards Sephiroth and Sesshoumaru. "Ne, Cloud? Whats with those two?"

The blonde blinked before following Sora's gaze to the two Silver haired bishounen. "Oh them? They're staring each other down…and they've actually been at it for quite a while."

"Uh…" Sora sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "A-are they even blinking?"

"Nope."

"That's really really creepy…" Sora said shuddering before looking down at his best friend. "Um Cloud…did Riku just fall asleep in your lap?"

Cloud blinked before turning his gaze down to the silver haired boy. "Huh…guess so.…" He said stroking the boys hair affectionately. "He looks so beautiful when he's sleeping, peaceful…cute even…"

Sora grimaced and stuck out his tongue. "Bleck…I'm sorry but there's only so much fluff that one person can handle…I'm gonna go find someone to spar…" He said turning and heading back to the middle of the arena.

"Don't get yourself hurt! Or Riku might just kill me! Or maim me with a spatula!" Cloud called after him. Sora grinned before waving the blonde off and looking around. He spotted the blonde boy in the orange jump suit from before and decided that he should probably go make some new friends…that were human…and weren't gay…

He walked up and tapped the blonde on the shoulder. Said boy screeched and jumped ten feet in the air.

"JESUS! Don't scare me like that…"

"Uh…sorry?" Sora said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I was just kinda wondering if you were interested in hanging with me…"

Naruto blinked. "Oh…okay…but what happened to your silver haired friend?"

"Which one?" Sora said automatically before stopping. "Oh…just never mind…um he's asleep in his crush's lap and the two other silver haired people I know are having a glaring contest to end all glaring contests…what about your friend?"

"Oh you mean Sasuke bastard? Oh he's here…he's hiding in the weapons basket behind me…the fangirls were after him again." He turned to the basket and put his hands on his hips, glaring. "Oi! Sasuke bastard! Why don't you just use a disguise jutsu ne?"

The lid on the basket lifted slightly and two dark eyes peered out. "But if I come out they'll get me!" He hissed before ducking back in.

"Then do the jutsu inside! Just change you hair and eye colour or something…" Naruto said impatiently.

"OOooOOOoo! Change yourself into an emo kid!" Sora said jumping up and down and clapping his hands. Naruto and the weapon basket…I mean Sasuke gave him a funny look. "Oh…uh…heh heh…I mean…maybe you should turn into an emo kid cause everyone knows that most emo kids are gay and then maybe they'll stop trying to court you as their husband?"

Sasuke sent a questioning look to Naruto who merely shrugged. Sighing the stotic teen in the wicker basket yelled somethingcausing the wicker basket to becomeengulfed in a puff of smoke. "EMO NO JUTSU!"

Sora stared in awe as a blonde haired emo Sasuke with emerald green eyes stepped out of the basket. He wore tight blue jeans, a skin-tight black T and a black and white bandana around his neck.

Sora grinned. "AWW! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" He squealed clapping his hands. The two stared at him, flabbergasted.

"You…just…sounded…like…a…a…a…A FANGIRL!" Naruto screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the brunette. Sora gasped covering his ears.

"NOOO! GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!" And then he proceeded to bash his head against a conveniently placed wall. Eventually, once he was sure that he had beaten all of the fangirl out of himself he turned to his new friends.

"Sorry about that…Do you think you can find it in your hearts to forgive me?" He asked with a pout. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Uh…well…"

"Please?" Even bigger pout.

"Uh…uh…"

"PRETTY PLEASE?" Sora said, throwing in his puppy sad eyes for good measure.

"FINE! You're forgiven! JUST PLEASE! Stop looking so gawd damned cute!" Sasuke yelled throwing his hands over his eyes and yelling something along the lines of 'the cute…IT BURNS!'

"I'm not cute damn it!" Sora said crossing his arms. Not a second later a silver blur came charging at him, effectively tackle glomping him. Riku grinned at his friend.

"YOU ARE TOO CUTE!" He yelled burrying his head in the brunette's shirt. Sora glared at him and poked his forehead.

"Weren't you sleeping on your boyfriends lap?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah!" Riku pulled back looking thoughtful. "Hm…I must've heard you proclaiming something along the lines of not cute so I decided to come to clarify that yes you are in fact a sexy, adorable bishi with a smile that could knock a girl flat on her ass…does that answer your question?"

"No. Now get off of me." Sora said, pushing his friend to the side. Riku just grinned but gasped with his eyes fell on Sasuke. "B…B…B…BISHI EMO KID!"

Sasuke didn't even have time to react when he was tackled to the ground, a squealing Riku attached to his waist.

"I thought you said that this whole fangirl stuff would be over!" He hissed glaring at Sora as he tried desperately to pry the silver haired boy off of himself.

"Yeah…well there is one thing we forgot to consider…Riku is one of the rare and the few…a fanBOY." Sora replied, shaking his head.

"Well…is there anyway to get him off me?" Sasuke growled, attempting, with no prevail, to push away the other's arms.

"Well…there is one way…" Sora took a deep breath. "RIKU CLOUD IS CHEATING ON YOU WITH SESSHOUMARU AND SEPHIROTH!"

Riku shot up. "Where?"

"Over there! Quick Riku go win him back!" Sora exclaimed pointing in Cloud's direction.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU CLOUDY!" The silver haired boy exclaimed, dashing over to Cloud. Naruto, Sasuke and Sora heard a 'Oh hey Riku…' a scream, a thump and something that sounded awfully like a muffled moan.

Naruto sent a questioning look to Sora. "Do we even want to know?" He asked eyeing the direction of the noises warily.

"No…no you really don't…." He said with a nervous smile. A bell rang out through the gym. "Is class over already?"

"Yeah." Naruto said with a smile. "But since its Friday we have a concert tonight!"

Sora blinked. "Um…come again?"

"Every Friday the school pays a band to come play for us…its kinda like going to a show, but with all your classmates." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

'Like a show…Emo kid…show…' "Hey Sasuke…do you jump around when you go to shows?" Sora asked, his mind trailing off to a certain internet song.

"Come again?" Sasuke blinked staring at Sora questioningly.

"No he doesn't. Why?" Naruto said turning to the brunette.

"Well…that proves it! He really is emo!" Sora exclaimed enthusiastically.

"And how exactly did you come to that conclusion?" The blonde Sasuke said, glaring at the brunette.

"It's in the almighty emo song! 'I don't jump around when I go to shows, I must be emo.' Its right in the lyrics and the lyrics are never wrong!" Sora said in a serious voice.

Sasuke twitched, before lowering his head in defeat. "You know what…never mind…lets just go…"

"Hold on…let me call my friends over." Sora said turning towards the direction Cloud and them where in. "TWO HOT GUYS MAKING OUT TEN OCLOCK! OH AND YOU CAN ONLY SEE IT IN GROUPS OF FOUR!" Less than two seconds later the ever gullible Riku dashed up, dragging Cloud, Sephiroth and Sesshoumaru behind him.

"WHERE'S THE HOTTNESS?" He screamed, looking around frantically. A random blonde girl walked up and placed a booklet in his hands.

"Here you go! Free Yaoi Doujinshi for the fanboy!" She said grinning before going back to her group of yaoi fangirls.

"WHOOT!" Riku cheered while everyone else just stared in disbelief.

"Um…OKKKAAAYYY then…Lets go." And with that the four…uh five…Hold on…1,2,4,6…seven! The seven boys made their way to the auditorium.

Upon arriving they moved towards the stage…and by that I mean Sesshoumaru and Sephiroth shoved everyone out of their way and forced their way to the front.

Sora looked up and saw the two blonde brothers from earlier setting up for the band.

"John! David! Hey!" He smiled, waving at the two. David waved back 'accidentally' smacking john on the head. John merely glared at him and continued working on the set while David made his way over to Sora.

"Hiya. You guys excited for the concert?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah, who's performing?" Riku asked, still firmly attached to cloud's arm.

"A new hit Japanese band called 'Badluck' and they are also featuring the lead singer of Nittle Grasper, Ryuichi." David said, side stepping as John 'mistakenly' released a sandbag, causing it to hit the ground with a crash. He turned and glared at his brother who was currently whistling innocently. "Now…if you'll excuse me I have to beat the living crap out of John before he gets the chance to kill me…"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head at the sight of the two brothers…who were currently in a very physical wrestling match. "If they're not arguing they're plotting each other's demise…those two are quite the case…"

Naruto laughed before pointing up on the stage with a grin. "Look guys its starting!"

A hyper teen with bright pink hair hopped on the stage. "HELLO EVERYONE!"

The crowd cheered and hooted causing the boy to grin. "MY NAME'S SUICHI! THIS IS MY BAND! AND PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR OUR SPECIAL GUEST RYUICHI!" He exclaimed pointing to the curtain.

Silence

Silence

Silence

"Ryuichi?"

"OH NO! RYUICHI HAS GONE MISSING!"

Sora and Riku blinked. "What?"

A/N: Hehehe…where is Ryuichi? Is he okay? WILL HE LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY? You decide! (Press the pretty review button and feed the review starved authoress)


	10. THIS IS JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE

****WARNING THIS IS ONLY AN AUTHOR'S NOTE****

A/N: Hey everyone, it's 2009 and the last time I updated this was 2006. I'm in University now…and I have some bad news.

As it turns out…I'm a lesbian.

_Whoops. _

So I'm afraid that when I continue this…it's probably going to be really gay.

I also don't like Inuyasha…like at all.

Yeah, sorry.

And Sora and Riku? Totally gay for each other. In fact, I'm cosplaying them for Anime North this year…so there.

Love peace and a cup of milk,

SG


End file.
